Naruto: Ragnarok Adventure
by ANBU Fox Girl
Summary: Team 7 goes to the ragnarok world? What's this about a prophecy? Will the team split up? Will they ever go home? No flames 1st story.
1. 1,1: Finding Friends and Enemies

ANBU: Welcome to my first story! Naruto : Ragnarok Adventure! This is based on the game, not the magna. So don't flame me for that. Anyway, I need suggestions on other characters and their jobs. It would be much appreciated!

**((This takes after Wave Country Mission, before the chuunin exams.))**

**Rated T for violence and swearing.**

* * *

"Teachers" - Talking  
_'give' - _Thinking  
**'out'-** Kyuubi Talking in Naruto's mind/Inner Sakura  
**"too" -** Kyuubi fox form  
**much -**Jutsu/Spell/Ability  
'homework' - Naruto talking to Kyuubi in his mind

* * *

"Stupid cat..." Naruto grumbled. 

"Stop complaining Naruto. We're all tired." Sakura said.

Sasuke said...nothing as usual. Team 7 went on a D-ranked mission to find that stupid cat, Tora, again. They had to find that cat every timesince they came from Wave Country. They even had to catch it before they went. This time, the cat got away all those times and led them awhile from home. It was almost nightfall and they had no where to go except to camp out. The cat...was sleeping in Sakura's bag. So they...camped out. They set up the tent and stuff when they heard a ruffling noise in the bushes. They took out their kunais.

"You better come out before you get attacked by me, Uzumaki Naruto!" he said smiling

"Hehe...you wouldn't attack an old man?" the old creepy high voice said as theman came out of the bushes. He just had a white lab coat on and gray hair, and he was old! He wore black boots and he chuckled.

"My cabin is only a half a mile north from here. It would be better if you come, there are monsters in the forest." he said walking right past them.

Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke. He just nodded and Team 7 followed the man.

**_At the Cabin _**

"So, who are you youngsters anyway?" the man asked.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to the the number one ninja!" he said smiling

"Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you." she said nodding

"Uchiha Sasuke." he said...staring at the old man.

The old man nodded before placing the tea and meal out for Team 7. "You can call me Taka." he said pouring some tea. "Well, go ahead and eat on up. I'm too tired from walking, and all of you can sleep here tonight." Taka said before walking off.

Sakura and Naruto weren't listening. They dug into their food as soon as he laid it out. It was so delicious, such as: (1)ramen, dango, sushi,yakitori, okonomiyaki, and gyoza. It was the best they ever, and Naruto was so sad. It was better than the regular ramen he always had. Sasuke and Sakura just watched while eating their food.

**About an hour later**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were sleeping peacefully on the couch. Taka came out of his room and glanced at the three children. Too bad he would have to givethem up. He promised this weird guy that had a wizard cloak on. He looked out the window and after 5 minutes, there was a knock on the door. Taka went to the door to see that strange figure...only he was taller.

"Where are they?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"R-Right over here. H-How did you know they w-were comin-ng?" Taka asked frightened

"I have friends..." was the reply before the man came into the house.

The man sighed before whistling. Before long, a wolf came running into the house. The wolf picked up Sakura, while the man picked up Sasuke and Naruto and the duo quickly left. Taka was finally glad now that those kids were gone. When he was about to go to sleep, he heard another knock on the door.

"Now who could that be?" he asked himself.

When he opened the door, he saw it was the person on the wizard cloak again. This time he was shorter...and fatter.

"Do you need anything else?" Taka asked.

"Where are the children?" the man asked.

"You just took them three minutes ago." Taka said.

"WHAT! Damn that stupid bastard" the man said before turning to run off, but stopped.

"You are an idiot. (2)**Jupitel Thunder!**" the cloaked man said.

Before Taka knew anything, just a lightning bolt struck him though the chest. Taka fell to the ground, bleeding and coughing.

"Y-y-your a m-monst-t-er" Taka said before turning cold.

"Tell me something I don't know." the cloaked man said before running off laughing like a maniac. He would find them. He wouldruin the prophecy.

**Naruto's Mind**

**'Kit...' **Kyuubi said

'Not now mommy, I want to sleep...ramen...' Naruto mummbled

**'WAKE UP YOU LITTLE RUNT! WAKE UP BEFORE I RIP YOU TO SHREADS!' **Kyuubi screamed.

'I'm up...don't kill me.' Naruto grumbled. He gasped of what had happened to the seal.

The cage...was gone. Kyuubi was free.

**'Sorry to burst my bubble, but I'm not out yet.'** Kyuubi said coming closer to Naruto.

Naruto gasped seeing Kyuubi. Kyuubi was a midget, in chains. Naruto laughed at the little tiny fox. Kyuubi growled with rage and started to yip like a little puppy.

"Alright Kyuubi...that's enough." said a darker voice.

Naruto turned to see a man. He was very tall...and I mean really tall. The man was very tan and had brown hair that was spiked. His dark green eyes seemed cold, yet promised no harm. The man wore the most unusualred featheredcloak. He wore a tan shirt and purple pants.

"It is quite amazing that a size reduction potion and a power reduce potion really does to a demon." the man said laughing.

"Uh...who are you and why have you in my mind?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

**'His name is Treistis. He's an alchemist from Al De Baran.' **Kyuubi said.

"I came to work on that fox of yours. I'm able to get him out of your body and give you most of his power. I don't know the side-affects. It's not going to be death for sure...maybe you'll get fox tails and ears or a bit more fox like attitude." Treistis said scratching his head.

Kyuubi mummbled something before Naruto saw Kyuubi and Treistis leave in a puff of black smoke. Naruto shook his head, he had most of Kyuubi's powers. How fun...but he had to get back to reality.

**In Reality, at some Ruins**

"Ugh...I have a headache..." Naruto grumbled getting off the damp soft ground. He looked up to see a small red fox sitting on his stomach.

"**Uh...bark?"** Kyuubi said trying to be convincing.

Naruto shook his head. Kyuubi sighed before running deeper into the ruins. When Naruto got there, Treistis was there at the fire. Sasuke and Sakura were still sleeping. Naruto snickered seeing Sasuke such his thumb. Kyuubi yipped trying to get being a regular fox down. Treistis smiled letting Naruto sitting next to him.

"Uh...it's Treytis?" Naruto asked.

"Just call me Trei." Trei said laughing.

Just then, a wolf came thought bringing with him a rabbit. Kyuubi, seeinga dead rabbit, quickly tried to get the rabbit but failed.

"This is my friend, named Oni. He was an outcast among his pack when he was little. I took him in when I was a merchant." Tri said ruffling Oni's fur.

"So, why did you take us?" Naruto asked with Kyuubi on his head.

"Well, from my world...your part of a prophecy. Your supposed to lead us against the evil of what's supposed to come. Your friends are also in the prophecy."

"HELL! I'M IN A PROPHECY!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

**_Translation/Info:_**

_Taka_ - Bird

_Oni- _Demon

1 - Ramen, dango, and sushi you should know. **Yakitori** are fried or deep fried Chinese style noodles served with vegetables, meat and ginger. **Okonomiyaki **is a mix between pizza and pancake. Various ingredients such as seafood, vegetables and meat can be mixed with the dough and placed on the okonomiyaki as topping. **Gyoza** are dumplings with a filling usually made of minced vegetables and ground meat.

2. -**Jupitel Thunder** - Shoot a lightning ball that will inflict multiple hits at a target. The distance, counted in cells, that the target is forced backward after being hit by Jupitel Thunder is equal to the number of hits received from the lightning ball.

* * *

ANBU: Yea! I hope you like my first story. Please, no flames XD Please review! 


	2. 1,2: Portals and Trei

ANBU: I couldn't think of anything for this next chapter. So...I improvised and started to make new stories until I got some ideas. So blady blah and all that. Anyways...

**Disclaimer - I only got 80 bucks in my piggy bank. I don't own Naruto/Ragnarok. But I do own Trei+any other made up person I make.**

And for the jobs for our three. Vote in the reviews or in any other way:

**_Naruto _**- Swordsman or Archer  
**_Sasuke_** - Swordsman or Thief  
**_Sakura_** - Acolyte or Mage

...ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

"Taking"  
_'Thinking'  
_**"Kyuubi Taking"  
_'Kyuubi's thinking'_**  
**Abilities/Exaggerations**

_

* * *

_

_"So, why did you take us?" Naruto asked with Kyuubi on his head._

_"Well, from my world...your part of a prophecy. Your supposed to lead us against the evil of what's supposed to come. Your friends are also in the prophecy."_

_"HELL! I'M IN A PROPHECY!" Naruto yelled._

**Chapter 2 - Heros**

Naruto soon received a big **WHAM** on his head. It knocked Kyuubi off his head.

"YOU IDIOT! BE QUIET" Trei said.

"DON'T HIT ME YOU BASTARD!" Naruto said hitting him back.

Trei and Naruto continued to fight until...**DOUBLE WHAM** from Sakura and Kyuubi

**"You two stop now or I'll take your spinal cord out of you and use it to whip you both until you die!"** Kyuubi said.

"CHA! What the fox said. Wait...the fox said something." Sakura said looking at Kyuubi.

**"Yo."** Kyuubi said.

That's when a ear splitting screech filled the forest. Then Sasuke woke up covering his ears. Trei and Naruto were shocked and just stared while Sakura pointed shaking her fingers.

"Wha...What is that?" she asked.

Naruto picked up Kyuubi. "Uh...he's my pet fox. His name is...uh...Kyuu!" he said smiling.

"How can the fox talk?" Sasuke said guessing slightly.

"That would be my fault. He drank one of my potions." Trei said.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Trei. Of course...the easiest question in the world.

"Who are you?" they both asked and Trei sighed.

"Trei, now just a moment. I'm taking you to my world."

Everyone looked at Trei (even Kyuubi!) and looked like he was crazy. He smiled as she threw a potion down at the floor.

"A friend made it for me, now jump inside." he said jumping in.

"How can we trust him?" Sakura asked.

"He's safe...he helped us for some reason and we're in some sort of prophecy in his world. I like that better than in this world." Naruto said jumping in with Kyuubi.

The two shrugged and jumped into the portal. It was still, quiet, and a cricket was chirping over and over again. Soon, it was interrupted when a boot squashed the cricket. Someone looked into the portal and jumped through. The portal disappeared, and three genins were never to be seen again.

* * *

ANBU - Yea, I had no idea what to put in here. I had a writer's block and new ideas of stories came up. Don't hate me. Oh, Kyuu means nine in japanese. So that's all I have, the next chapter will be longer! I promise!

Naruto: Yea...this is short. Well, please read+review people. Also ANBU says thanks to all people who reviews (Between the nightmares and mitsuhime) and those 99 hits! I bet she's gonna be happy about that.


End file.
